Superweapon (Red Alert)
The concept of a "Weapon of Mass Destruction" has been around for quite some time; however, only in the twentieth century did military technology progress to the point that weapons capable of instantly killing large groups of enemy personnel with little risk to the wielder were developed. During the First Great World War, the development of poison gases allowed for mass destruction limited to human life. But the next war would develop more fantastic and devastating superweapons. Great World War II Soviet The Soviet Union developed the first superweapons during the conflict, Atomic bombs. Kosygin, the man in charge of the weapons project, defected and revealed the location of the Dark Horseman base, where the missiles were located. In a raid by Allied forces, the Soviets launched, however Tanya Adams infiltrated the base and deactivated the warheads. The Soviets also built the Iron Curtain, a device which would make a single unit on the battlefield invincible to harm. It was based on designs "borrowed" from Tesla. Allied The Allies began secretly developing the Chronosphere, a device designed by Einstein which would warp a single unit anywhere on the battlefield. Unfortunately, there were problems with the device; a unit would warp back to it's original location after a while; also, there was a small, but definite, possibility of damaging the fabric of spacetime, causing a Chrono Vortex. This led to research being shelved after the war was won. Great World War III Soviet "Warning: Nuclear Silo detected!" :EVA The Soviet Union discreetly improved on it's nuclear missile designs, making the blast yield far more powerful. This allowed them to cause massive-scale destruction. One such missile was used by General Vladmir to destroy Chicago after Allied forces were victorious in that city. The European Allied members also had refused aid to America until the Soviet Nuclear Silos on the border were dealt with. Also, the Soviets improved upon the Iron Curtain, allowing it to render multiple units invincible at once. The Iron Curtain can kill infantry. Allied "Warning Weather Storm Generator Detected!" :Advisor The Allies had, in the years after the war, begun development on nuclear weapons of their own. However, the Soviet Psychic, Yuri, disabled weapons stockpiles when the invasion began. The Allies now fielded the Weather Control Device, which would create a cataclysmic localized storm above an enemy base, causing massive damage. Also, the Allied Chronosphere had been significantly improved, allowing for longer-distance travel, eliminating the Chrono Vortex, and transporting multiple units but kills infantry and teleport up to 9 units anywhere even enemies. Teleporting enemies could be used for defensive purposes, doing things such as teleporting ships to land, where they would instantly exploding, or land units into the sea where they would sink. Yuri "Warning Psychic Dominator Detected!" :EVA Yuri had developed unique WMDs of his own, and used them when his world domination bid unfolded. The Psychic Dominator would damage structures and permanently twist the minds of a large group of enemy units to his side, and were at the center of his plan. This weapon was actually used against him by the Allies when they were able to hijack one. The Genetic Mutator would turn a group of enemy infantrymen into tank-killing brutes under his control. Yuri also attempted to use a nuclear missile in Seattle to attempt to fore Bob Bing into assisting him, but the Allies stopped him. Real World War III "If that weapon fires then I have no choice but to launch every weapon I have against the United States. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!" :Cherdenko seeing the weapon The Empire has access to two superweapons, the Nanoswarm Hive and the Psionic Decimator. The Nanoswarm Hive performs a role similar to the Iron Curtain, whilst the Psionic Decimator creates an energy bubble similar to a hybrid of Yuri's Psi-Wave attack and the Allied Weather Control Device. The Allies still use the Chronosphere despite Albert Einstein being killed. Proton Collider: The Allies latest Superweapon thats weapon is devastating on enemy groups of bases. Because of the death of Albert Einstein, the USSR lost their Nuclear arsenal, but they still had the Iron Curtain. Also the Top Secret Protocols are alternatives to nukes are the following: Imperial Protocols *Emperor's Retribution: Comes in 3 levels and it effects enemy and ally. Slows units down but makes them harder to defeat. *Final Squadron: Kamikaze Planes that fires on all targets and might crash into targets. First from Final Squadron to Final Squadron X and finally Final Squadron Omega. *The Sleeper Ambush: Rumors had 5 anti tank troops hid in the ground and pop out of the dirt to ambush tanks. *Balloon Bomb: Big Balloons that drop bombs. Comes in three Levels but dont shoot them down or they will blow up. Soviet Protocols *Cash Bounty: Rumors had that if units were destroyed the Commander gets cash. *Desolator Airstrike: rumors had a bunch of planes piloted by Desolators to drop radioactive bombs. Comes in 3 Levels. *Vacuum Imploder: Fires a huge missile that after the missile hits their target it creates a vacuum in one area and suck things into it. *Magnetic Satellite: A Satellite that uses a huge magnetic beam to lift tanks into space. Comes in 3 levels the higher the level the more powerful the magnet is. *Orbital Drop Rumors had a gigantic Satellite flying into a base and heavily damaged it. Also it is rumored to be effective when used with the Magnetic Satellite. It will drop small space probes to space satellites to space stations. Allied Protocols *Paradrop team: Comes in three levels and an Allied Exclusive only power. Available in only the Campaigns. *Time Bomb: A bomb warped in via Time to blow up things. Comes in 3 levels. *Cryogeddon: Same as the Cryocopters Freeze Beam only it has an area of effect. First from Cryoshot to Cryoblast and finally Cryogeddon. *Chrono Rift: Comes in 3 levels and protect allied forces from destruction from superweapons but cannot motivate while in the Chrono Rifts effect. Cannot be used in Campaigns *Surgical Strike *Chrono Swap: Does not hurt infantry Other superweapons/WMDs Ackerman was planning to Blow up Moscow with some sort of superweapon coming out of Roosevelt's head at Mt. Rushmore. The Shogun Executioner is also considered a superweapon due to its 3 huge blades. Also Oleg wants to get revenge against Ackerman's Rushmore Superweapon and armed the Kirovs with 50 Megaton Bombs which will devastate a city. 50 Megaton Bombs were considered a superweapon due to its power. In the Last Red Blossom Trembled the Imperials attacked a Futuretech Lab but was almost destroyed by Gregor's superweapon but it failed. In the Science of War where they capture a lab the Soviets discovered the Allies are building a superweapon. Drawbacks All superweapons have their drawbacks as it follows: *All superweapons were very expensive either 2500 or 5000. *All Superweapons require to much power. *Chronospheres and Iron Curtains were harmful to infantry. *Once deployed it often had to be protected from enemies even if they are buildable on water. *Also sometimes units will escape their destructive power if they are fast enough. *The Allied Chrono Rifts can protect units from even the most destructive weapons. *Like the iron Curtain the Imperial Nanoswarms protect the Empire from Superweapons. *Commanders only have access to 10 out of 15 Top Secret Protocols. Category:RA2:BuildingsCategory:RA2:Science and technologyCategory:RA2:Weapons